


Only You

by Bassarid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Otabek Altin, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Yuri Plisetsky, versatile couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bassarid/pseuds/Bassarid
Summary: Just an in media res Otabottom drabble...





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the idea of versatile couples with no strong top/bottom preference. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“You’re so beautiful, baby. So fucking hot. I’m such a lucky man. Does it feel good? Tell me.”

“Yura… Yura, please…”

The broken plea made Yuri’s breath hitch. He caressed the soft, hot skin of Otabek’s thigh with one hand, the other moving slowly, three fingers knuckle-deep inside his lover.

Otabek was lying supine on the bed, ass in Yuri’s lap, knees drawn up to his chest. Breathing hard as Yuri worked him open, his whole body flushed, lips parted, eyes closed.

He was so beautiful, it made Yuri want to cry. Having Otabek like this was its own reward, it would have been enough for Yuri just to make him come like this, he was hardly even bothered about his own release.

Being able to make his lover fall apart just with his hands and gaze and a few choice words was the most amazing feeling in the world.

“I love the way you feel, tight and hot around my fingers, Beka.” His free hand traveled higher, fingertips lightly caressing the length of Otabek’s cock, feeling him tremble and shudder. “And you’re so hard. Leaking. No one else does this to you, do they? Just me.”

He let a fingertip swirl around the tip, then brought the finger to his lips, licking it clean.

“Only you,” Otabek breathed, watching him raptly, and Yuri smiled. “Please, Yura, please take me.”

Yuri pulled his fingers out slowly, and Otabek whimpered.

“Alright, baby. Hush, it’s alright.”

He used more lube, both on Otabek and himself, and pushed in carefully, eyes fluttering shut as the tight heat engulfed him, hands gripping Otabek’s hips, pushing until he was all the way in, finally remembering to breathe.

He leant forward, grateful now for the growth spurt he’d used to curse when it had offset his jumps. But it made him tall enough to fuck and kiss Otabek at the same time now, arms bracketing Beka’s head, and Yuri’s hair all around them, shielding them from the world.

He looked down at Otabek, dark eyes all pupil, and moved one hand to wipe a few strands of sweaty hair out of his face, smiling before he bent down to kiss him. Otabek surged up immediately, licking into his mouth with an urgency mirrored by a heel nudging his ass, and his attempts to move his hips.

“So impatient,” Yuri breathed against his lips after a moment, and Otabek almost glared at him.

“Move!” he just pressed out and Yuri chuckled, but obeyed, a few shallow thrusts to start with, Otabek’s eyes fluttering shut, soft moans spilling from his lips. Yuri moved harder, faster, hips pistoning, face buried in the crook of Otabek’s neck, sucking and biting his own imprints into the sensitive skin, while strong fingers dug into his ass, trying to urge him on even more.

They came undone, a mess of tangled, sweaty limbs and hair, breathing rapidly, just lying there on the rumpled sheets, unable or unwilling to move even an inch.

“Let’s just stay here forever,” Yuri muttered drowsily while Otabek stroked his neck.

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
